


forget luck

by mixtapestar



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Abby cannot believe she's attending another Caldwell party.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	forget luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



Abby can't believe a full year has passed, and she's still attending a Caldwell party.

"Here you go," Riley says, appearing at her side. "I know where they keep the good champagne. The key is to grab it early."

"Thanks, babe," Abby replies, leaning in to kiss her.

Riley turns, smiling, so that Abby's lips glance over her cheek. "Excuse me, no kissing until midnight. It's bad luck."

Abby snorts. "That's not how it works. Besides, you owe me for dragging me to this party."

"Ugh, fine," Riley says. Her kiss is so sweet that Abby forgets where she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
